Falling
by The Quiet Listener
Summary: Falling. Falling into another world. The Naruto world! Baka Sasuke! This is all your fault! If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be stuck in this mess! Then again, I've always wanted to be in Anime... Please read and review as we meet more people!
1. Baka Sasuke

Falling 

_Written By: Jona-CHAN (boy) and The Quiet Listener (TQL) We do not own Naruto!_

(Jonathan's POV)

Falling…

Falling…

What is this weird feeling? It's been getting stronger ever since the last full moon. That night I looked at the moon, it was red. Sort of like a Mangekyou Sharingan. That was a haunting night. The night that I went to celebrate with my friends. After that night, I felt like I wasn't one with this world any longer. It was like I was falling into another world.

Falling…

Falling…

It feels like a dream. I'm falling. Falling into another world.

"Where am I?"

I wake up with a cold sweat Everything seems normal. "Ugh…." I feel normal now. No more falling sensation. Wait, something isn't right. I hear something too. Snoring. A couple of people snoring, actually. But who would be snoring when I'm all alone in my room? I check out my surroundings. Huh? This isn't my room! It's small and clustered with heaps of dirty clothes everywhere!

"Ahhh!!!" I notice someone beside me.

He has blond hair in spikes. He starts to wake up. His head turns over and his eyes meet mine.

"What the!?!?" he exclaims. Then, with ninja reflexes, he grabs a kunai and holds it to my throat. "Who are you and what are you doing sleeping in my bed? And who are these other people in here? Answer me!" After getting a good look at the spiky-haired blond boy, (It's hard not to, he was right in my face.) I realized that he was Naruto! My eyes went wide.

"I-I don't know how I g-got here." I stutter. "I j-just woke up and I was here."

"I don't trust you." Naruto replies, narrowing his eyes.

All of a sudden, a person sleeping on the ground stirs.

"Unh… Don't tell me it's time for school already…" She groans.

"Shana?" I ask. (She's the anime obsessed girl who sits next to me in math class.)

"Huh? Nani? You guys know each other?" asks a confused Naruto. "Whatever. I'm gonna take you to godaime."

"What?" Before I knew it, Naruto hit quite a sensitive part of my body and I immediately went blank.

I wake up to find ropes tied around my hands and feet. Noticing that none of my friends except Shana were awake, I start whispering to her.

"What do you think happened last night?" I ask. She shrugs.

"I dunno." She replies, "But it feels like we're here for a reason, don'tcha think? Ya know, the sinking feeling finally disappeared after we got here Right now I'm just wondering _why_ we're here." I think this over a moment.

"I just have one question." I ask her, "Why aren't you squealing with delight? I thought it was your dream to be in an anime."

"Well, I did that while you were knocked unconscious by that hecka strong poke Naruto gave you." She starts to laugh maniacally.

"Nani?!?!?!?!" I exclaim, "He did a Thousand Years of Pain on me????"

"I guess so." Shana grins.

All of a sudden, Tsunade-baa chan yells at us. "DID I GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SPEAK!?!?!?" Now. Listen to me. You guys have probably been affected by recent experiments."

"Experiments? What experiments?" We ask her.

"It seems that our testing of Sasuke's new found Mangekyou Sharingan did this. We tested his ability to use Tsukiyami. This ability must affect different dimensions on the full moon. Due to this, you may have been drawn in."

"MAY have!??!" Shana exclaims. Tsunade-baa chan rolls her eyes and continues.

"This may come as a shock to you, but you may never be able to return to your own dimension ever again. Right now, in your dimension, it would be as if you never existed. Naruto, untie them. Until we find a solution to this mishap, you will have to live here either as a citizen or shinobi. Ugh… Now I have to make you new birth certificates and ID and everything. Being Hokage is just so much work. Oh well, I'll provide housing for you to live in, don't worry. In the meanwhile, why don't you get your friend to wake up." Shana's eyes widen and she falls to the floor when Naruto unties her.

"N-never existed…?" She manages to squeak out. Jonathan rubs his wrists from where the rope had burned.

"Oh c'mon. It's not that bad, Shana. Like you say, suck it up and take it like a man." Shana stands up and glares. Alyssa wakes up, and holds her head. (She's another anime freak. But unlike Shana, she's a major Sasuke-fangirl.) Tsunade then walks out the door, leaving us to talk amongst each other. We explain the situation to Alyssa, who is stunned.

Then, after a while, Tsunade – baa chan comes back in with Tenten, Hinata, and Sasuke. Naruto came back in too, looking extremely mad.

"Oh, so I'm not special enough to take care of 'em?" Naruto argues. (That line is dedicated to Ellen!)

"No. You're just too poor." Sasuke smirks. Alyssa's eyes fill with hearts while Shana starts making fake puking noises. I laugh. Sasuke cocks an eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong with you, or are you just plain stupid?" Retorts Sasuke. Shana stops and glares. He glares back. Alyssa pops up, hearts still in her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun…" she says dreamily. Shana rolls her eyes.

"I still think he's a pervert…" She mumbles. Alyssa glares.

"How can you say that?!? It's Sasuke. THE Sasuke Uchiha. A child prodigy with amazing prowess! He's so cool!" Shana makes a face as if there was tuna-flavored pudding under her nose. (She hates seafood.)

"Blech…" She says, not affected.

"Wow… Once a pervert, always a pervert, to you, eh?" I say. Shana shrugs.

"LISTEN UP!" yells Tsunade-baa chan, "There will be no co-ed rooming arrangements! So, you," She points at me, " Will be rooming with Sasuke."

I smirked as I saw Alyssa's jaw drop to the ground.

"You," She points at Alyssa, "Will be with Hinata." Alyssa smiles. Hinata is nice. "And you," She turned to Shana, "You're rooming with Tenten."

"Yes!" She makes the victory sign, "No offense Hinata, but Neji's creepy." Hinata looks confused.

"How do you know Neji nii-san?" She asks.

"Uh…." Alyssa and I whack Shana into the ground.

"Excuse us for a minute…" Alyssa smiles sweetly. Once we make sure no one can hear us, we start hissing at her.

"Great going, Shana! What are we supposed to tell them!?!" exclaims Alyssa.

"You always cause so much trouble!" I say.

"How 'bout we just tell 'em the truth! I don't wanna live a lie!" She replies back. We whack her again.

"Baka!" I exclaim, "How an you be so stupid!" She winces.

"Nande baka? Who're you calling a baka, you baka!" She says. We roll our eyes. Sometimes Shana can be SO immature. We walked back to the group.

"Well, let's go se our housing?" I suggested.

"She didn't answer the question…"

"Yes! Let's go!" exclaimed Shana, ignoring what they said. They sweatdropped.

_TQL: So? Whaddaya think? Please review! I co-wrote this with my friend and we would really like some reviews! So, if you care about anything in the world, you will review!_

Nani What

Nande Why

Baka Idiot/Moron/Stupid


	2. Homes

**Falling Chapter 2: Shana's POV**

**_TQL: I'm sorry this chapter is so short…_**

_**Jona-chan: I'm not.**_

_**TQL: I wanted to make it longer…**_

_**Jona-chan: But I stopped you.**_

_**TQL: STOP FISHING MY SENTENCES!!!**_

_**Jona-chan: Don't you mean finishing?**_

_**TQL: ARGH! SHUT UP! On with the chappie. We don't own Naruto.**_

(Shana's POV)

"Unh… I _definitely_ should stop watching so much anime… what a weird dream…" I groaned, holding my head. "Whoa! How'd my room get so big!?!"

Tenten walked in and smiled.

"Ah, you're finally awake!" I froze. No. That is NOT Tenten from Naruto in front of me. (Technically, she was _across_ from me.)

I slapped my forehead.

Hard.

It hurt.

A lot.

"Th-this real?!?" I exclaimed. She nodded.

"Everything's still a blur, right?" I nodded.

_XxFlashbackxX_

Alyssa, Jonathan and I were walking with Tenten, Hinata and Sasuke. I was still making puking noises and Sasuke was glaring. Alyssa was talking to Hinata and Jonathan and Tenten were having a forced conversation.

"So…" said Jonathan awkwardly.

"So…" began Tenten.

"So…" Alyssa had run out of topics for conversation.

"S-so…" stuttered Hinata.

"Blech…" I had gotten paper bag and was STILL pretending to puke. Sasuke is about to say something, but Jonathan stepped in.

"So…" he said, leaning his elbow on Sasuke's shoulder, "How's life?"

"Get off me…" said Sasuke angrily.

"Ahh! How dare you lay a finger on my Sasukeee!!!" exclaimed Alyssa. Hinata and Tenten sweatdropped. Jonathan grinned. I fake puked some more.

"Aw, don't be like that Sasuke! You said yourself that we were best friends!" said Jonathan.

"Kami, please take me now…" Sasuke muttered.

Now, Jonathan was running away from Alyssa who was after him. She was gonna whack him. I, however, was still fake puking.

"Okay, that's it. I don't care what Tsunade-sama says, this girl is gonna get it…" I stopped fake puking and smirked.

"Just try it…" I said slyly. He raised his arm. My eyes went into chibi mode and I brought on the tears.

"What the?!?!" exclaimed Sasuke.

My eyes were chibi and still tearing up.

"Y-you'd really h-hit me?!?" I sobbed. He sighed, defeated. He hated tears. He put is fist down. I smirked.

"Gotcha!" I whacked him upside the head. "Heh, so you're a sucker for the tears, eh?" He clenched his fists.

"Hey look!" distracted Tenten, "It's Rock Lee's house!" We all sweatdropped.

"It's so green…" said Jonathan. Alyssa nodded, my eyes were wide

"L-let's keep g-going…" stuttered Hinata. We nodded and kept walking. We walked about 7 minutes and we reached the outer district.

"We're almost at my house." Smiled Tenten. It was a simple, apartment-like place, but the rooms were pretty big. Weapons were scattered everywhere. I got an evil glint in my eye.

"Heh he he…" They all sweatdropped.

"Okay… Bye Shana!" said Jonathan, and a split-second later, they were all gone. Tenten stared.

"Oooh… pretty…" I said holding up a shuriken, "Whoops!" Tenten turned around to see my hand bleeding.

A lot.

**_TQL: YAY! A chappie!_**

_**Jona-chan: Shanaaho o.o . **_

_**Aho stupid**_

_**Stupidbaka**_

_**BakaShana**_

_**Shana chain reaction SHANA'S A KUSO HEAD!**_

_**TQL: HEY!!!! I am NOT, Jona-chan!**_

_**Jona-chan: And stop calling me Jona-chan! It's Jona-SAMA. I'm a foxy mama! The word of the day is palm trees! Po po po po po po o.o **_

_**Chapter 3 is gonna kick some ass! Sayonara dudes. **_

_**Fruit salad, yummy yummy!**_

_**TQL: SHUT UP!!!!!!!**_

_**Jona-chan: Scary…**_

_**TQL: (sweatdrop) Yeah…. He's ALMOST as random as me. ALMOST. I'm sorry this chappie is so short. Please review and**_

_**Sayonara 4 now!**_


	3. HELP!

**_TQL is bold and italics_**.

_Jona-chan is italics._

**Akane-chan is bold.**

Plain is what we all agree on.

**_Hi! We just realized that we need help with the pairings! Who should Jonathan be paired up with? Who should Alyssa be paired up with? Who should Shana be paired up with?_**

_I'm ok with shonen-ai pairings yuri is just weird. TQL doesn't support either, though._

**_I support shonen-ai! Just not in this story._**

_My idea: Sasuke + me training. Then trip accidentality (kissy kissy) Then Sakura + Alyssa come just in time to see (kissy kissy) Then they give up on Sasuke. I try to explain. Alyssa hates me and so does Sakura. Sakura goes for Naruto. Then Alyssa is a loner. Yay:) Zucchini I maybee do this –a. Yay!_

_**Translation: Jonathan and Sasuke are training together. One of the trips and they land in such a position that they accidentally kiss. Sakura and Alyssa walk in on it and then give up Sasuke. Jonathan tries to explain but the girls hate him. Sakura likes Naruto and Alyssa is alone. He MIGHT do this. He likes torturing Alyssa. And he likes saying Zucchini. **_

**Sasuke should be like (kissy kissy) and Jona-chan is trying to let go when Sasuke's pulling him closer since he's gay.**

NO Sasuke X Alyssa** Duh, Sasuke doesn't like girls. HAH!**

NO Hinata X Anyone **Yup, Hinata is pwn.**

NO Rock Lee X Anyone **He already has Gai. Duh…**

NO Kankurou X Anyone **MAKE-UP FREAK!!!**

**No Gaara (will kill anyone . ) or Shino (bug freak) either…**

_**Since we're using MY account, NO boyXboy and NO girlXgirl. Got that?**_

**But, it's funny. It shows why Sasuke went with Orochimaru… By the way…**

**I don't like writing this. I just like doing commentary. By the way, I'm also emo But not Sasuke emo. I just like the emo kid song. I love the idea of SasukeXOrochimaru. **

_**Pukes **_

**They're both idiots. Honestly, Manga is awesome. Anime too… I can't wait for Naruto Shippuden 6 & 7 to come out… Gaara's dead… hahaha…**

**_I apologize to anybody who is offended because I know they won't! ._**

**Diedara is so girly… I put my hair up once and put it over my right eye so I looked like Diedara. I kept laughing. Good thing I didn't take a picture. -- The Sora Song rules: "I am Sora. Here's my keyblade. (shiny) When there's heartless, I'm not afraid. And I can drive, a gummi ship. Or else I'd have, a quivering lip!" YAHH!! Naruto Ondo is good too. I'm so Shaman King obsessed. HAO RULES! (His cap is so 1337! And he's so skinny!) Ren does too…(mannn… his spear is just so hecka cool…) Yoh's cool too… and Anna's awesome. The X-Laws suck!!!! Yeah, and Jun's also cool. Faust is awesome. Eliza is scary, but cool. Jellybeans! XD**

_**Ok…**_

**(not paying attention) Ren's so pointy!!! His hair is coooool…. :)**

_Akane-chan suks…… (more stuff about how she suks)……… REVIEW ON MY IDEA! Cuz that's what you will see in the next chapter!!!!!!!!! . O.O I'm the idea guy for TQL!! Listen to me, not her! swirly . Yoosh!_

_**Don't listen to Jona-chan! He is evil! The wold will come to an end if you listen to him!**_

_If you shut me out, I will rise more powerful than before!! Mu-ha-ha-ha! You stand no chance against me, TQL!_

_**(Is that evil or what?) And yes, I do! You may be taller than me, but I could fight you, I think…Akane-chan would root for me.**_

**You bet I would.**

_I need no help. I'll pwn you with my awesome pwnage. _

_**Sure you will. (rolls eyes) My utter randomness overcomes ALL.**_

_I'll just shut up now. Bored to death with being a tyrant. _

_**You just wanna do origami… --**_

_No reply………………………… O-O_

_**Ok! Let's take a poll! Review and tell us who YOU like best. Me, Jonathan, or Akane-chan. Hey, you like it when people review on YOUR stories, don't you? How about spreading that happiness! So review, and we'll review your stories!**_

_A-HA-HA-HA! The eternal battle has begun! Rise my voters! Vote for meeee-eee-eee-eee-eee-eee!!-! ._

**Pika.**

_**I don't care who wins as long as it isn't Jona-chan! So vote for me or Akane-chan!!! Not the evil Jona-chan!**_

_Urusai! _**That means shut up.** _Don't vote for a leader that's yoterru! (drunk)_

_**Yoterru means "Are you drunk?", you baka!**_

_Shut (the F) up – I will win!_

**Ess tee eff you!! Hahahahhh.**

**DOT. DOT. DOT. I'm too lazy to do commentary for the long conversation. Haha to Jonathan (Jona-chan) for not knowing me in person, even though I like being invisible. Mannn, if I was a Nobody, (being random again, heh…) that's be so cool… I'd actually have a reason to live… too get my other's heart… even though I'd become my other… b I could be a Wielder… ahh… paradise… magic… Firaga!!! Ultima!!**

**Moogles… Final Fantasy… DS lite… the Wii… wow… I'm not really interested in convincing anyone that they should get me to do commentary… even though that'd be so cool… actually, more like time off from anime and manga. Ehh… I'm not good at writing…so… I'm sleepy. :)**

_**Woo! Go Akane-chan! I don't care who wins as long as it ain't Jona-chan. Akane-chan is cool!**_

**I am? Cool…**

_**(nods) Yuppers!**_

_**Okay, so people, review on who you like the best and don't forget the pairings. DON'T FORGET THE PAIRINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S WHAT THIS WHOLE POINTLESS CHAPPIE IS ABOUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**… **(Jona-chan and Akane-chan)

Sayonara 4 now! See you next time and please review!


	4. Chi

Falling Chapter 3: Nobody's POV

_**TQL: Hi everyone! Welcome to chapter 3. We just realized something. We need help with the pairings! Who should Jonathan be paired up with? Who should Alyssa be paired up with? Who should Shana be paired up with? Please vote in your reviews! No boyXboy and no girlXgirl! PLEASE TELL US! TIME IS RUNNING OUT! PLEASE! I AM BEGGING YOU ON MY KNEES!**_

_**Jona-chan: Don't be so pathetic…**_

_**TQL: Hey! We don't own Naruto! On with the chappie!  
Jona-chan: (smirks)**_

"I wonder what she would've done?" asked Alyssa.

"It was pretty stupid of Tsunade-sama to put that crazy girl in a house full of weapons…" said Sasuke.

"W-we should-n't speak ill of h-her." Hinata stuttered.

"Eh, the baka, she's more of a threat to herself than she is to us." Said Jonathan, "Likely thing is she'll hurt herself. Peh, she's got no idea how to use the weapons." Alyssa shrugged.

"Maybe. I wonder if she has her mallet with her…?" Alyssa was reminiscing of the mallet that Shana was able to whip outta nowhere and whack somebody with.

"W-we're almost at m-my home." Hinata noted.

"I can't wait!" exclaimed Alyssa.

(Time skip a couple minutes)

"We're h-here!" says Hinata.

"Wow! It's huge!" exclaims Jonathan.

"Well, see y'alls later. Love you Sasuke!" Alyssa glomped Sasuke.

"B-bye!" Said Hinata, as she pulled Alyssa off of Sasuke and into her house.

On the way to Sasuke's house… 

They were walking past Ichiraku Ramen, where they saw Naruto, gorging on his 17th bowl of ramen. Unfortunately, there was also a mob of Sasuke-fangirls.

(Yep, you know what's coming')

"RUN!!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Where?" asked Jonathan. Sasuke was panicky.

"Anywhere! I'll find you later!" and he took off. The mob was getting closer.

Jonathan sidestepped into Ichiraku's just as the fangirls ran by, closing in on Sasuke. (Hey, driven by their love, their speed can match Sasuke's!) If he hadn't, well, we wouldn't be talking about Jonathan, now would we?

"Hey, you're one of the new guys…" noticed Naruto, "What's your name again?"

"… Jonathan. You're Naruto." Said Jonathan.

"Yep! And I'm gonna be the next Hoka-."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Interrupted Jonathan, "You're not all that. I bet I could beat you in a fight."

"Oh really?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"Yup." Nodded Jonathan.

"Fine. Meet me at the training grounds, 6 o'clock, tomorrow." Challenged Naruto.

"Wha-? WAIT! I didn't really mean it!" exclaimed Jonathan.

"Too bad." Smirked Naruto, "You got yourself into this and now you can't get out."

"…" (Jonathan)

"Remember, training grounds. 6 o'clock or else." Naruto drew a line around his neck. Jonathan gulped.

POOF! Kakashi arrived.

"Hello. You know, I could teach you some basic ninja skills." He suggested.

"Woo! I'm saved!" Jonathan threw his hands up in the air.

"Hey!" exclaimed Naruto, "No fair! That's cheating!" Jonathan smirked.

"I have my ways." He said. Naruto's jaw dropped and he turned back to his ramen.

"C'mon. I'll walk you to Sasuke's house. We can train there." Said Kakashi. Jonathan stuck is tongue out Naruto's back. (A/N: And he calls ME immature? Hmph.)

They walk to Sasuke's "house", or better known as the Uchiha District.

"Here we are." Said Kakashi. They began to train.

(Time skip into one of Sasuke's mansions)

Sasuke dropped onto a couch, grumbling. There were lipstick marks all over him.

"Stupid fangirls…" he muttered.

CRASH.

Jonathan came flying in through the door (Kakashi had thrown him), therefore breaking it, and was headed on a crash-course. The landing was obviously going to be Sasuke. Suddenly, a silvery blue light emitted from Jonathan's hands and he used it to back flip away.

"Whoa… cool!" exclaimed Jonathan, looking at his hands.

"DON'T GO BREAKING MY HOUSE!" yelled Sasuke.

"Why not?" asked Jonathan, "You have a whole district." Sasuke slapped his forehead.

"Hn…Interesting… _Very_ interesting…" noted Kakashi.

"Huh? What?" asked Jonathan.

"It seems you don't have any chakra, but chi. Or better know as Jinchuriki." Said Kakashi.

"Chi?" asked Sasuke, confused. Kakashi nodded.

"Yes. We haven't had a chi-user in about… 1,000 years." Sasuke's jaw dropped and Jonathan's eyes widened.

"Awesome! Wait, is chi stronger than chakra?" Asked Jonathan.

"Yes. Chi is the primary force that created world." Kakashi explained. Sasuke's bugged out.

"I wonder if anyone else has chi…" The phone rang and Kakashi picked up..

"Mmhmm? Oh really?" He chuckled. "Okay, they'll be right over." He put down the receiver. "That was Tenten. I think you two better go to her house." Sasuke and Jonathan were clueless.

"What did Shana do now? She probably burned down the house or something." Said Jonathan. Sasuke sighed.

"Probably…" He muttered. Jonathan's eyes lit up.

"I know! I'll test my chi powers!" Jonathan started to concentrate.

3 Seconds Later… 

"AAHH!!!" yelled Jonathan. He fell on top of Sasuke.

"Oww…" grumbled Sasuke.

"Aww…" whined Jonathan, "And I concentrated so hard…"

"Whatever. Let's just walk." Said Sasuke, brushing himself off. They walked to Tenten's house.

Tenten immediately opened the door.

"Good! You came. I think you should see this." Tenten pulled the 2 boys into the house. Their jaws dropped and they sweatdropped.

Shana had drawn faces on several kunai and was now making dance by controlling them with rainbow light emitting from her hands. She grinned.

"Hey look!" Shana exclaimed, "It looks like they have rainbow Afros!"

They fell over, anime-style.

"Oh. By the way, what is stuff?" asked Shana. She stopped making the kunai dance and stared at her glowing finger.

She put it in her mouth.

"OWW!!!!" She yelled "Hothothothothothothothothothothothothohothothothothothothothot!!!" Tenten poured a bucket over cold water over her head. "Ahh…" Shana relaxed.

"How'd you know to do that?" asked Sasuke.

"She's been doing that same thing every 5 minutes for the last half hour." Replied Tenten, rubbing a towel over Shana's soaked head. "It's like baby-sitting." Sasuke nodded.

"It's chi." Explained Jonathan, sweatdropping.

"Chi?" Shana tilted her head to the side, "Those little leave at the bottom of your cup that tell your fortune?"

"No." said Sasuke, "That's _tea_."

"Sorry, that's just me then…" She thought a moment. "Oh! The stuff that helps you arrange your furniture, right?" Jonathan slapped his forehead.

"NO. That's _Feng Shui_." Said an annoyed Jonathan.

"Crazy stupid girl…" muttered Sasuke. Shana glared.

"Chi is chi! OKAY!?!?" exclaimed Jonathan, clearly fed up.

"Okay!" grinned Shana. They all sweatdropped.

"Wonder if Alyssa has chi too?" asked Tenten.

"I hope she doesn't." laughed Jonathan.

"JONATHAN!" exclaimed Shana, "That's just mean!" But he was already laughing and Sasuke had joined in. "Hmph. C'mon. Let's go to Hinata's house and see!"

"Fine with me!" said Jonathan.

"We'll prove you wrong." Added Sasuke.

11 Minutes Later… 

Shana was ringing the Hyuuga doorbell to the tune of 'Jingle Bells'.

"That's definitely Shana." Said Alyssa, inside. She and Hinata rushed to the door, but Neji had beaten them to it.

"_Oh no…"_ Thought Alyssa.

"Hiya Neji!" exclaimed Shana hyperly. "Did you know that by putting my ponytail a little lower I can look like you? It's really funny! I did that once and my friends were telling me that all day and mmph"

Alyssa had taken an onigiri (rice ball) and with the best aim she could, threw it at Shana's mouth. Shana was now happily munching on a tasty onigiri.

"…" (Neji)

"Friends of yours, Hinata?" he asked. Shana's eyes lit up.

"HINA-CHAN!!!" She exclaimed, glomping the Hyuuga heiress.

"Hi." Said Jonathan simply as Sasuke sweatdropped. Shana turned toward Alyssa.

"Now, Alyssa. You can prove these morons wrong. You have chi too, don't you?" Shana looked at Alyssa with big chibi eyes. Alyssa sweatdropped.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" Alyssa replied. Jonathan and Sasuke high-fived. Shana glared.

"Chi…hmm… how to explain it…" said Shana. She suddenly had an idea. In mere seconds, Shana had thrown Sasuke at Jonathan.

"Hey, Wha-AAHHH!!!" Sasuke yelled in surprise.

"Dang… He's heavy…" said Shana.

Anyway, Jonathan held up his hand and his silvery blue chi repelled Sasuke.

Straight into the wall.

"SASUKE!!!" exclaimed Alyssa.

"THAT is chi." Said Shana knowledgeably. Alyssa was still fretting over Sasuke.

"_What an amazing force!"_ Neji activated his Byakugan, trying to locate Jonathan's chakra points, but he couldn't find any.

Meanwhile, Shana was behind Neji using her rainbow chi to make it look like Neji had rainbow streaks in his hair.

"Ooh… Pretty colors…" said Shana. Jonathan laughed and Neji glared.

"You think this is funny, punk?" He asked.

Jonathan just stood there.

"What?" he asked, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Ggrr…" (OMG, He's turning into Ellen AKA **azn-otaku** on Check out her fanfic, "Sasuke in Wonderland"!) Neji started to do his 360-palm rotation. Shana's eyes lit up.

"I can do that too!" She exclaimed. She started to spin around and a glitter tornado formed around her. Jonathan grinned.

"Let's add some origami!" Jonathan flicked his hands and out of them, came paper cranes that flew into the glitter tornado.

"Bloody hell?!?!" exclaimed Neji.

"How are you doing that!?!?" asked Sasuke. They stopped.

Shana clapped.

"Look! I can clap glitter!" she clapped and glitter fell out of her hands. Alyssa looked at Shana's hands. There was no sign of glitter on them.

"…"

"And see?" Jonathan flicked his hand. Origami cranes and flowers came out of his big sleeved shirt.

Clap.

Clap. Clap.

Clap.Clap.Clap.Clap.Cllap.Clap.Clap.Clap.Clap.Clap.Clap.Clap.Clap.Clap.Clap.Clap.Clap.

"AAHH!!!" Sasuke's hair was completely glitterfied. Shana giggled.

"What'd you do to Sasuke-kun?!?!" exclaimed Alyssa.

"What? All I did was glitterfy him…"said Shana innocently.

"Ahh! Sasuke!" Alyssa jumped toward Sasuke.

In mid-air, Sasuke smacked her and Alyssa flew to the ground.

"Bam!" said Jonathan the seconds she hit the floor.

"How do I get this damned stuff off?!?" exclaimed Sasuke angrily. Shana grinned.

"It'll stay as long as I want it to stay!" She replied in a sing-song voice.

"Oh no…"

POOF. The glitter fell onto his shoulders.

"Dammit…" He muttered as Shana laughed maniacally.

"GLITTER!" She exclaimed.

"Baka…" In a split-second, Shana's entire demeanor changed.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" She asked, he chi flowing around her in dark, purple waves. (The color of her chi changes depending on her mood. Jonathan's stays slivery blue.)

"…"

"Here comes her mallet…" thought Alyssa. Neji soon saw a pattern in Shana's actions.

"Here." He shoved a melon bread in front of her face. She munched on it happily in a corner.

"…"

"Can we go see Kashi-sama now?" asked Shana.

"Who?" asked Jonathan.

"Kashi-sama…."

"Oh!" Jonathan remembered Shana's habit of nicknaming people. "Ok. Let's go."

"Yay!" said Shana happily. She, Jonathan, Sasuke, and Alyssa went off to find 'Kashi-sama.'

TQL: There! Chappie 3! I'm sorry, but this fanfic won't be updated until September! That's because I won't see Jona-chan until then. Sayounara 4 now!

_**P.S. – Review to tell us what pairings you would like! The more you review the more awesome chappies we'll be back with next time! Please review!**_


	5. Horror Movie

Falling Chapter 5 Falling Chapter 5TQL: Hiya folks! Here's another exciting chappie!

- -That Night - -

"Let's goooooooooo!" exclaimed Shana as she pulled off a group of unwilling teens to the theatre.

Neji looked back at Jonathan and glared. Jonathan smiled back and started walking to Sakura's house. Kakashi was watching Jonathan under the cover of his latest volume of Icha Icha Paradise.

'_Hmm…what's he doin' all alone?'_ Kakashi wondered.

- - At Sakura's House - -

Knock Knock.

"Coming!" Sakura opened the door. "Hi." Said Sakura breathlessly.

"Hi." Said Jonathan. _'She looks so beautiful.'_ He thought.

"What's so interesting?" She asked.

"Oh oh n-no-nothing!" He stammered.

'_He's so cute when he does that!' _

"Let's go, shall we?" Jonathan asked as he gave her his hand. She took it gladly. As they walked down the brighter street, and unseen scarecrow followed-Kakashi. _(That stalker!)_

- The Theatre - -

"Okay! Now what kind of movie should we see?" Shana asked Neji, Hinata, Naruto, and Tenten.

"How about Fantasy?" suggested Tenten.

"R-romance is n-nice." Stuttered Hinata with a small blush.

"A Comedy!" grinned Naruto.

"Action." Said Neji plainly.

"Okay! A horror movie it is!" exclaimed Shana, flashing the piece sign. They all sweatdropped. Shana swiped Neji's wallet and started looking through it for the right amount of money.

"Hey!" exclaimed Neji, about to grab his wallet back.

"Touch this piece of leather and you'll be glitterfied faster than you can say 'Byakugan'" warned Shana, her chi becoming scary and dark behind her. He put his hand down.

"Fine." He twitched.

"Let's see…there are 5 of us and tickets are 7 bucks each…so that comes to…Neji, why is there a receipt from Hooters in here?" asked Shana. _**(XD. Sorry, I just had to do that.)**_

"EH!? Give that to me!" The Hyuuga prodigy exclaimed as he grabbed the receipt from her. She shrugged and looked for money. (His wallet has a lot of pockets. That's why it's taking so long.)

"Okay…here it is! 50 bucks!" he grinned as she handed the now flimsy wallet back to Neji.

"50 DOLLARS?! Why so much??" He asked.

"Well we gotsta get some munchies too!" She clapped happily.

"….." The 4 teens reluctantly followed the crazy girl into the dark room with the huge screen. Little did they know, this movie would be their doom.

-Sasuke's House-

Alyssa had come up with an excuse not to go to the movies and had immediately went to visit her beloved Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke was using this precious time away from Jonathan and his fangirls to enjoy a nice night off sleep for once.

In the nude.

Yep, that's right. Y'alls read that right.

Sasuke Uchiha likes to sleep nude.

Now Alyssa, the Sasuke fangirl in this situation, did not know that.

"Hmm… Sasuke's room is that way…" murmured Alyssa as she tiptoed through the hall of the Uchiha manor. She soon found the right door and stepped inside.

"Zzzz…." Sasuke was sleeping.

"_KYAA!! KAWAII!!"_ Alyssa's mind shrieked in fangirlish delight. A blanket was covering his waist down. Her face went red thinking of Sasuke only in his boxers.

"Mmmnn…avenge…" Sasuke mumbled in his sleep.

"_He won't mind if I see his boxers…"_ She thought_, "It'll be just like he's wearing shorts! Yeah! Shorts!" _She slowly crept toward him she put a hand on his blanket. She started to tug slowly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Sasuke jumped up out of his bed. Alyssa's eyes widened.

"Oh my…"

"Eh? OH! KUSO!" He grabbed the blanket to cover himself. "GET OUT! I HATE YOU!" Alyssa started to cry.

"Aww man, don't cry… C'mon…"

"O-o-k-k-ay-y…"

Inside the manor, Sasuke poured tea.

"It's not that I hate you, it's just that I don't want people looking ate while I'm sleeping…in the nude." Alyssa blushed.

"Umm… Sasuke? Can I tell you something?"

"Sure. But you have to promise me that you won't bother me when I'm sleeping anymore and that you won't hate me for telling you I hate you?"

"Yeah."

"What was that you were gonna say?"

"Umm… oh yeah…Look down." Alyssa giggled and ran out as fast as a ninja.

"Oh my goos--!!" Sasuke had never, ever, ever, EVER been soooooo embarrassed in his whoooolee entire liffffe. (Sasuke had forgotten his clothes when he'd gotten up from the bed.)

TQL: Please review on pairings! 


	6. Chapter 6

Falling Chapter 6

**Falling Chapter 6**

_**TQL: We don't own Naruto. Please review!**_

-With Jonathan and Sakura-

As they walked, neither of them noticed little silvery-blue heart-shaped bubbles of chi were coming from Jonathan's feet as they floated a popped silently behind them. Kakashi silently chuckled to himself at this as he continued 'stalking' them. You see, to Kakashi, it wasn't stalking. It was simply… research. Yeah, research.

When the got to the food shop, known as Ukyo's Okinomiyaki, Jonathan pulled out the chair for Sakura to sit in, causing a light pink tint to appear on her cheeks.

"_Wow. He's such a gentleman!"_ She thought. Jonathan sat across from her and smiled what seemed to be a heart-melting smile to Sakura. The food soon arrived. Both Jonathan and Sakura reached for the same pair of chopsticks, their hands touching. They looked up at each other and they both blushed heavily.

-The Theatre-

"Shana, you bought 90 worth of snacks. I thought you only got 50 from Neji." Said Tenten.

"I did." Replied Shana. "I knew Sasuke wouldn't wanna come, so when he wasn't looking, I swiped his wallet. See?" She held up a leather wallet with the Uchiha crest on it. Tenten sweatdropped. "Oh! The movie is about to start! Sssh!"

The screen lit up and they all put on their 3-D glasses.

At the end of the movie…

Naruto was in the fetal position under his seat, trembling.

Hinata had her head in her jacket and was whimpering.

Tenten was covering her eyes and shaking with fear.

Neji was on the ground, twitching and refusing to look at the screen.

Shana, well Shana was clapping happily and laughing. Glitter fell on Neji.

"Wasn't that the best movie?" asked Shana, dragging the 4 immobilized teens with her.

"I need something to eat." Said Naruto. Hinata was still whimpering and Tenten was hugging her. Neji went with Naruto to go eat. Shana just went home. No more annoyances for that night. Except for the occasional glitter bomb going off in the night.

Naruto and Neji surprisingly didn't go for ramen. They went to Ukyo's Okinomiyaki, the restaurant Sakura and Jonathan were at.

"Oi! Hey! That's Jonathan and Sakura! Hey! Hey!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Hey guys!" said Jonathan.

"Ummm…Hi." Said Sakura. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Oh, we're just-t here t-t-to eeee-e-eat." Stammered Neji.

"Oh yeah! Jonathan, were you practicing that _'special'_ technique I taught to you?" asked Naruto, clearly excited.

"OF COURSE! I almost forgot!" said Jonathan. "My first ninjutsu!"

"C'mon, let's show it to Sakura!" Naruto said with a boyish grin.

"OK! 1-2-3!"

POOF!

Instantaneously, 2 girls covered with clouds to hide their –cough- _unmentionables_ –cough cough- poofed outta nowhere.

Neji nose spurted blood as he fainted, drool coming from his mouth and a perverted look of content on his face.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he quickly started taking notes for Jiraiya. He was well hidden of course.

Jonathan and Naruto were chuckling, well… since they were girls it was giggling and they were showing off their now feminine figures and striking poses.

Sakura had big, maniacal eyes will with flames of anger and her hair was like Medusa. Snakes flying everywhere with all her rage.

"Naruto! You PERVERT! UGHH!!" She smacked Naruto and Jonathan across their faces _**(they were back to their normal, un-sexy bodies. XP)**_ She was now stomping on them, making sure they were thoroughly beaten. "Jonathan! I can't believe you listened to that idiot! Get back here! I can't even begin to comprehend why I thought I liked you!" This went on for a couple of more minutes, but what seemed like hours to the duo until she left.

"Hey Jonathan, ya know that challenge I gave you?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah…"

"Let's just put that off. I'm too tired to fight ever again."

"Ok." said Jonathan. And the 2 boys fell down, too tired to do anything and they fell asleep…

In the middle of the street.

Where Shana had timed her glitter bombs to go off.

3…

2…

1…

BOOM! FSH…-Glitter falling-

Kakashi sighed and came out of hiding. He dragged the 3 boys (Naruto, Neji and Jonathan) back to Naruto's small, twin-size bed after unwillingly giving them all a bubble bath to get the glitter off. He tucked the tired boys in and winked. He had decided to leave a few buttons, UNBUTTONED, here and there.

"Sleep tight!"

_**TQL: Please review on more pairings!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Falling Chapter 7

**Falling Chapter 7**

_**TQL: We still don't own Naruto. Hope you enjoy this so review!**_

The Next Morning…

"AHHHHHHH!!" There was heavy breathing. "Neji?? Jonathan!? What're you doin' in my bed?!"

"Huh?"

Jonathan was still asleep.

"OH-EM-GEE I'M GAY!" exclaimed Neji. He started muttering to himself. "I mean I was thinking about it with my luscious hair and how I'm always singing 'G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S' all the time but now…"

Jonathan woke up.

"Why're you guys yelling?" He asked.

Naruto pointed at Neji. "Let's not panic too much here." Said Neji. He was shaking. "Does this mean I have to go gay bars instead of Hooters now?! Oh my Gaara!"

"Let's not panic, ok?" said Naruto. "There must be a perfectly good explanation as to why we were all in the same bed, mots of our buttons unbuttoned and smelling like roses."

"Oh geez, now what am I gonna tell Tenten!"

"Guys! Guys! YOU GUYS!" screamed Jonathan in a voice that SO much like a certain girl named Ellen's high-pitched scream. "Why are you guys so worried? Kashi-sama dragged us back to your house because we were all asleep in the middle of the street."

"Phew! I'm not gay!" said Neji.

"You know what? I'm gonna get some tea and ramen for breakfast first." Said Jonathan.

"Ooh! Ohh! Let me come with you!" said Naruto. (Obviously.)

"You still on for that challenge?" asked Jonathan.

"Nah." Naruto replied, "If you're good enough to stay conscious after Sakura beats you up, you're good enough for me!" Jonathan grinned.

"Let's go then!" He exclaimed.

"Go go go!" laughed Naruto as they walked to the ramen shop. Neji, on the other hand, took out a coupon for Hooters from his wallet.

"Mmm… buffalo wings…" He muttered. "Here I come, ladies!" He zoomed off.

Poor Neji.

That coupon had expired a week ago.

At the Hyuuga Manor…

Hinata was under her bed, shivering and Alyssa was sound asleep. Thinking peacefully about her beloved Sasuke.

TQL: More pairing reviews please! 


	8. Chapter 8

Falling Chapter 8 Falling Chapter 8

_**TQL: Why don't we own Naruto?! Please review and we hope you enjoy it!**_

Tenten's House…

Tenten was rocking back and forth, hugging her knees, her eyes bugged out.

"_Who knew that Icha Icha Paradise the movie: Zombie Edition would have such an effect on them…"_ Thought Shana. _"Oh well!"_ She poured hot water into a ramen cup and stared at it intently.

"What am I supposed to do for 3 whole minutes!?" She exclaimed to nobody in particular. "Gah…" She sighed.

Bad things happen when Shana is bored and hungry.

VERY bad things.

_**TQL: Sorry for the short chappie! Please review on more pairings for Jonathan, Alyssa and Shana!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Falling Chapter 9 Falling Chapter 9

_**TQL: -sigh- We don't own Naruto. Review for pairings!**_

With Sasuke…

"Kuso…How could I have been so stupid...a girl saw me…ALL of me…" He kept muttering to himself, fully clothed.

With Naruto and Jonathan…

They were at Ichiraku's and pouring ramen into their soul.

In other words…

Stuffing their faces full of ramen as quickly as they could. There was a special deal that if you could finish the big bowl of ramen under 4 minutes, you would get free food from Ichiraku's for 3 months.

Back to Tenten's House…

Shana decided to keep herself busy until the agonizing 3 minutes was over and she could enjoy her yummy ramen. She decided to glitterfy the house. Quickly, she had made every weapon, every nook, every granny (Tenten's Granny had come to visit), and open space possible ALL covered in glitter. It was extremely detailed. Shana looked at the timer.

"NANI!? 2 minutes and 50 seconds to go?!" Shana exclaimed. "Awww man…. WHAT IN THE WORLD DO I DO NOW?!"


End file.
